Grey Sky Morning
by River Tam Kobb
Summary: The truth was in those grey eyes, now dark, all the bright light gone out. Slash and Character Death warnging


Title: Grey Sky Morning

Rating: PG-13

Characters: Jack, James, Gibbs, Ana, Will, Elizabeth

Pairings: (as always) Sparrington and Will/Lizzie

Summary: The Truth was in those green eyes, now dark, all the brilliant light gone out (Slash and Character Death Warning)

Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Potc?

For: The plot bunny in my head that wouldn't leave me alone until I had finished with this.

--

It wasn't real. Jack refused to believe it was real. If he closed his eyes, and blocked everything out, then it wasn't real. It just couldn't be, because James was too strong. He was a strong, hot headed, stubborn Navy man and he was not going to die like this, not after everything Jack had gone through… not after everything James had gone through. But the truth was in the faces of everyone around him. It was in Elizabeth's tears and in Will's still face as he held his new wife. Jack hated them. Why should they get to be happy when he was losing the one thing he loved more than the Pearl?

The truth was in Ana's voice as she told Jack that they had no chance. The truth was in Gibbs' muttered curses and it was just behind that door to his cabin. Jack didn't look at the others. He looked at that door and feared what was inside. It stared back, like some opening abyss, calling to him.

"Captain," Ana said softly, walking up behind him. "We wouldn't have been able to do anything. He was out there so long."

Jack didn't listen. When they had seen the remains of a ship, at first it didn't seem a big deal. Then, in the water, floating on a piece of wood was James Norrington. They had brought him ashore. He was hurt, a bullet through his leg, and was freezing. Now Jack wasn't even sure if he would know who had done it. He hated the idea of not being able to seek vengeance on the man who killed his love. He would rather hurt someone and blame someone then have to part with so many unknowns. Whatever Powers that Be were up there hated him. They took everything he loved and there was never anything he could do. He wished he were dying instead of James.

He walked into the cabin, which was dimly lit. He frowned and lit more candles. Death was painful enough without the darkness. Then he sat in a chair besides James, who was passed out. He reached out and took the Commodore's hand, rubbing his thumb lightly over his knuckles. "Listen to me, James," he said. "I'm not going to let you die like this. Not now or ever. You are too strong. Please don't leave me." He gave the man's head a kiss; he was burning up.

Of course Ana had been right. There really was nothing they could do but watch him and pray. And oh did Jack pray. He had almost forgotten how. He didn't think his prayers would be answered, but maybe Will and Elizabeth's would be.

For weeks James was alive, but in pain. And he never did wake up. For weeks, Jack sat by the bed and watched the sometimes slow, sometimes fast, rise and fall of his chest. For weeks they prayed and for weeks they watched. His fever never broke, always staying high, his dreams where never calm and the only pain killers they had was strong drink. Land was still days away. They wouldn't make it. James wouldn't make it.

He died the morning they spotted land. Jack didn't cry. He climbed into the bed and held the man in his arms, unwilling to admit the truth. But the truth was in those green eyes, now dark, all the brilliant light gone out. And whatever happiness was left in Captain Jack fell away, leaving only a hollow shell, a ghost of what had been. The morning was grey, fitting the mood. It drizzled on them as they laid James to rest. Jack watched him lowered into the sea. "I love you," he whispered and then had to turn away.

No one ever saw Jack cry over the man. They saw Jack harden, become extremely ruthless over the next few months. They saw him push people away, never letting anyone close. They saw him drink and drink but never getting drunk enough to laugh. They saw everything he let them see. They didn't see his lonely nights in the much to large bed. They didn't see the tear stained pillow. No one but the darkness and the ghosts saw that.

James Norrington had died.

And Jack Sparrow was left.

--Fin--


End file.
